


Private Eyes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Private Eyes, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A black and white collage of Jim, Blair and Naomi from Private Eyes.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Private Eyes





	Private Eyes

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/privateeyes_zpsw1yjfklv.png.html)


End file.
